Conflict of Instincts
by Kugrr DaFeand
Summary: Original Characters. Vegeta's son, Maiza, is sent to subdue the planet Katarya. Will he get more than he bargained for? Possible sex scenes in later chaps, depending on reviews


Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or anything else that incredibly cool.  
  
Miala and Maiza  
  
Prologue  
  
Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans and Commander in Chief of the Saiyan Army, was rather displeased. The Saiyan squads sent to subdue and conquer the cat-like natives of the planet Katarya were unsuccessful. The first ship contained five prime Saiyan warriors, normally a more than sufficient force for a venture such as this. The ship returned far more quickly than was expected. The pilot was the only one conscious onboard, so it fell to him to explain. His superiors refused to believe his claims that a single native warrior had defeated all five warriors, though the footage filmed by the ship's camera's supported the story. Another ship was sent, carrying twenty warriors of the elite force. Again, the ship returned early, with only the pilot conscious. Both pilot and camera testified to the power of a single warrior, as the Kataryan defeated twenty elite Saiyans in a previously unheard of stunt. This time, the warrior had a message for the commanders of the Saiyans:  
"Defeating you so-called warriors is certainly amusing, but for the sake of your men, an ambassador might be a better idea at this point in time."  
  
Needless to say, the mocking tone of the message was not well- received by Prince Vegeta. "Who the hell do these over-grown pussy cats think they are?" he demanded. Receiving no answer from his rather cowed crew, he began to issue orders. He sent nearly the entire Saiyan army to the planet, determined to obliterate the source of humiliation and frustration. No ordinary commander would be trusted for such a mission, so Vegeta sent his own son, Maiza, with orders that he would not return until the population of the planet was destroyed completely. Maiza was only too happy to oblige. Upon landing, he marched forward through the ranks of his army, an assembly of over 5,000 Saiyans trained for destruction and annihilation. When he stood at last in front of the ranks, he was shocked by the sight that met his eyes. In response to an entire army of Saiyans, the planet Katarya had sent only one: a female.  
  
The young, lithe female Kataryan stood arrogantly facing the army, her cat-like form flatteringly clad in a short black leather skirt with a matching sleeveless top. She also wore a black silk cape, fastened at the shoulder with a brooch set with precious stones in the shape of a snarling mountain lion: the mark of the royal family of Katarya. "Greetings," she said, her voice like the rumbling purr of a large cat, "and welcome to the planet Katarya. I am Princess Miala, and despite the fact that you have brought fighting forces to what should have been a peaceful meeting, I will parley with you, if you are willing."  
  
Stifling a snarl at the female's aloof manner, Maiza glared at her. "Katarya must place very little worth on its royal family, letting its princess attempt suicide through such arrogance. Nevertheless, I will play at your game, for the moment. I am Maiza, second-in-command of the Saiyan Army, son of Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans and Commander of the Saiyan Army. You say you would parley; I say why should we parley when I could easily take a weakling such as yourself hostage right now? The unique ki patterns of your people make their presence blatantly obvious, so I know that you are alone. What say you to that, Princess Miala?"  
  
Miala merely smirked, letting loose a throaty laugh that was reminiscent of a hunting cat's snarl as it ripped open the life-vein of its prey. "Easily, you say? Ha! I could kill you and your entire army, foolish primate! Oh, don't bother powering up," she snickered as she felt his power level rising. "It will do you no good." With a sudden, blinding flash and a resounding thud, Maiza felt the ki levels of his army drop as they were rendered unconscious. Smirking at the look on his face, Miala found it difficult to restrain her mirth. "Now who's an arrogant weakling?"  
  
Maiza calmly returned the princess's gaze, though his mind was in turmoil. 'How in the hell had she accomplished that?' he wondered to himself, as he frantically tried to save face and formulate a suitable reply to her spurious remark. As he stood there, the air surrounding the princess began to waver. Moments later, the movement ceased, revealing what appeared to be a beautiful Saiyan female, attired as the princess was. She stood lashing a light tawny tail, her eyes glinting like shards of topaz and peridot. "How do you like me now?" she asked. Her voice had become more human, but it still retained a trace of its previous melodic purr, all the more hypnotic as it issued from her new form. "My people aren't so very different from yours," she said, "although we are stronger. However, our strength is due to training; training that could make you even stronger than I. With the Saiyan instinct to conquer, and Kataryan training and technology, an alliance between our peoples could easily control the universe. I am sorry that I had to subdue your men, but I needed your attention. They will awake in approximately twenty-four hours. Until then, we will leave the politics to the politicians, and you shall be my guest, if you wish."  
  
Skeptical, but unwilling to anger such a powerful adversary, Maiza stood debating with himself. His instincts said he could trust her, and they were usually right, but he did not want to take any chances. But she had just taken out an entire army, single-handedly! As he tried to make up his mind, his traitorous body began to make it up for him. The wind shifted, bringing with it a heady, intoxicating scent. It seemed to be a blend of light, cool floral aromas, with a trace of catnip, and an underlying musk resembling that of a Saiyan female in her first heat.  
  
Faced with such an assault on his senses, his logic became clouded, and instinct began to take over. Drawing another deep breath loaded with the enticing aroma of the female in front of him, he let it out with a slight growl, and stalked toward her, then stopped. What the hell am I doing? His mind was racing, confused by an attack of instinctual conflict greater than any he had previously experienced. I should be attacking her now that her ki levels feel lower. But oh, how bewitchingly wonderful she smells, looks, and is. Is? I don't even know her, I was sent here to destroy her. As his mind was distracted, his body went for what it wanted. Grabbing her hair in one hand and reaching around her waist with the other, he pulled her close and kissed her fiercely. To his surprise, she returned his show of passion with equal intensity, wrapping her arms around his strong, hard shoulders. Letting loose a low moan, his hand slid from her waist, cupping her buttock, massaging the muscles he felt beneath the butter-soft leather of her skirt. With a start, he realized what he was doing, and tried to stop. Feeling his hesitation, Miala fiddled with his armor, trying to remove it with a questioning look. Her purr of delight that had started at his kiss had grown to a steady rumble that Maiza could feel in every bone in his lust-filled body, despite his mind's arguments. "Shall we go someplace more enclosed?" she whispered in his ear, running her hand over the bulge in his skin-tight pants. "If the lady so desires," he found himself replying with a smirk. At the mere mention of desire, she growled, though he stopped himself from reaching for her again. He couldn't understand what was happening. He was behaving like a teenager, without the excuse of raging hormones. Miala, mistaking his lack of movement for an invitation to lead the way, turned, brushing against his tautly-muscled body. With a flick of her black-tipped tawny tail, she walked towards a grove of trees, her hips swaying enough to entice, but not quite look sleazy. Groaning at both the sight of her and the fact that his mind was losing the battle with his body, he followed her.  
  
Well, whatcha think? Please r&r, and keep in mind this is my first actual story. 


End file.
